The present invention relates to production of solid fuel from combustible waste such as, for example, industrial and household waste.
More specifically, the invention relates to waste treatment that eliminates various pollutants by a dry method, i.e. without washing or wet treatment.
In general, in all industrial waste treatment operations, the pollutant elimination stage, if any, is accomplished by a wet method, which involves considerable facilities and operating costs.
One example of a device for treating materials containing hydrocarbons by pyrolysis is given in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,341. A "dry" decontamination operation takes place during pyrolysis, due in particular to a fluidized bed placed between the zone in which the gases are burning and the upper clean-gas evacuation zone.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,477 proposes using, at various points in a waste treatment circuit, a basic powder to eliminate the heavy metals, sulfurous acid, or halogens from the combustion gases of a furnace treating waste.